Persons afflicted with arthritis in their finger joints often find it difficult to grasp or turn a key (or turn it far enough) to lock or unlock for example a door to their place of residence. For these people as well as others with other medical or physical afflictions there is need for a simple to use device to help them with their task. A search of the prior art on this subject uncovered the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,983 issued in 1990 entitled “Key Turning and Starter Switch Assistance Device”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,438 issued in Jul. of 2003 entitled “Key Wrench”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,471 issued Aug. of 1998 entitled “Holder for key including Key Turner”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,417 issued in Feb. of 1991 entitled “Key extension for the Physically Impaired”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,383 issued in Apr. of 1996 entitled “Key Turning Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,865 issued in July of 1977 entitled “Implements Useable by Persons Afflicted with Arthritis”.